narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna
was a shinobi who hailed from the Land of Demons and appeared in Naruto Shippūden the Movie. Personality Setsuna apparently held the same goals as Yomi.Naruto Shippūden the Movie Booklet As with his teammates, Setsuna has a tendency of using overly powerful techniques for even the moderate situations, due to the thrill of receiving extra chakra, showing off whenever possible. He also appeared to be the most juniour member of his team. Appearance Setsuna had fair skin, long blue hair and light-coloured eyes. He wore a white attire with a hexagram symbol similar to the rest of the Gang of Four, a belt with pouch, black gloves, and martial artist shoes. When transformed his hair poofed up into three triangular shaped puffs of hair. He also gained two red square-shaped markings coming from the top of his forehead and one of them going over his eyes. Abilities Setsuna specialised in mid-to-long-range combat. He would regularly rely on techniques or projectile weapons to keep his opponents a fair distance away. He also demonstrated impressive aim even when targeting a moving opponent. He showed some efficient skill in puppetry, controlling one in the likeness of Kusuna in order to deceive his opponents while fighting Neji at the same time. He was also seen wielding a pair of double bladed sickles while battling, easily slaughtering many of Shion's guards. Nature Transformation While under the influence of Yomi's dark chakra, he used powerful wind-type techniques, usually consisting of strong gusts and tornadoes, sometimes combined with his comrades' fire-based techniques to create massive firestorms. The pinnacle of his wind-type prowess was to combine with Shizuku's water techniques to turn into a thunderstorm that could disperse bolts of lightning in order to demolish areas. Unfortunately, doing so quickly drained both his dark chakra and regular chakra reserves. Plot Overview Setsuna was a member of Yomi's team, who were on a quest to release the demon Mōryō. During the beginning of the movie, he played a big part in killing the guards of Mōryō's prison. Later, he, along with the rest of his team, were sent to kill Shion, a priestess who was the only person alive who could stop Mōryō. However, the attempt on Shion's life failed thanks to interference from Naruto. He joined his team in a group combo attack that nearly killed Naruto. Upon fighting Naruto and the rest of his team, he ended up using all of his extra chakra given to him by Yomi, forcing him to retreat with the rest of his team. Later, during the second battle, Setsuna went up against Neji, holding his opponent at bay with his Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken. Eventually, Neji realised that this was a diversion to keep him away from Shion. Later, during another attempt to kill Shion, Setsuna and Shizuku began to demolish the entire forest by turning into a thunderstorm and dispersing lightning. Unfortunately, this reckless manoeuvre used up all of his extra chakra. Then, almost immediately after Kusuna was killed and Shizuku was spotted by Sakura, Rock Lee took advantage of this opportunity thanks to Neji's plan, and finished him off with a powerful taijutsu attack. Setsuna was then killed by a falling tree. Trivia * Setsuna can mean , or . References de:Setsuna (1. Shippuuden-Film